The King Cometh Halloween Special
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: My holiday special that was promised to the loyal readers. Rosario Vampire x Godzilla crossover. this is my rendition of unmade Toho Godzilla movie. Read, enjoy and review!


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything copyrighted in this fic._

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

A/N: I decided to a little something for Halloween. I also haven't been giving you some decent monster battles lately. Not too long ago, I saw a new sketch by Kaijusamurai on Deviant Art and I just had to do a one shot for it. I wanted to do one last year but the only thing that came to mind was all the students doing a rendition/ parody of Michael Jackson's "Thriller." (May he rest in peace.) But I figured this would be more fun to do. This is gonna be, in a sense, an unofficial R+V movie. There will be times where Tsukune will be referred to as Godzilla, this is just a heads up to avoid confusion. Fair warning, **this is like the movies of many animes where it is NOT canon to the main story. **This is set just after Tsukune's "rematch" with Rikishi but before Ryuzaki even lands on earth, so the girls haven't gone through their mutations just yet. Well, with nothing left further ado… Our Feature Presentation

* * *

Fanfiction dot net presents

(Sound of giant footfalls)

An Azure Dragon of the East Production

(Sound of giant footfalls)

Not in association with Toho Productions LTD

(Sound of giant footfalls)

A Rosario + Vampire x Godzilla Crossover

(Sound of giant footfalls)

**The King Cometh Halloween Special:**

**Godzilla**

**VS**

**The Devil**

(Godzilla's iconic roar)

* * *

There were three strong scents in the air today, fire, oil and blood. All around the city lay burning buildings, crushed cars and trucks and people dead or dying. At the center of this chaos were two titanic creatures.

One was a humongous dinosaur beast with spines running down his back, this was the infamous Godzilla, King of the Monsters. The other was a beautiful moth-like being; this one was Mothra, Guardian of Earth. As of now, the two monsters faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The monster king snapped his jaws open and fired his heat beam. The giant insect dove to the side and avoided the blast. Taking this chance, she fired twin energy beams from her antennae, striking the saurian in the chest. As Godzilla stumbled back, she continued her assault by flapping her wings, creating hurricane force winds. Despite the gales, the monster king regained his footing and stood his ground. His spines flashed and he unleashed his signature attack. Mothra saw the attack coming and again dove to the side, but she didn't move fast enough. The beam had grazed her abdomen and shredded a small piece of her wing.

The Goddess of peace seethed in pain as she locked her compound eyes on the saurian. All this fighting was getting her nowhere. They had been at it for hours and she was starting to feel it but her opponent hardly looked winded. She needed to end this quickly and she had an idea that just might do it.

She suddenly flew up into the air and dived down, firing her twin beams again. The only difference this time was the attack only struck the ground. She pulled up and banked before diving down and firing again. Like before, the attack only struck the ground. Godzilla kept his eye on his winged foe, he knew she was up to something. The question was what exactly? Mothra then flew down and began to circle the monster king in a perfect circle. While doing so, she fired her beams again and again in Godzilla's direction but kept missing almost pitifully. She stopped circling him and hovered directly in his line of sights.

What was she up to?

She then called out to him. To human ears, it would sound only like roars chirps and squeals, but not to fellow kaiju.

"This has gone on long enough, what will it take for you to stop this?"

"It'll end when those ants are all gone!"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"They pollute their surroundings with their waste. They destroy everything the touch. They build weapons that kill everything in the area. It was those weapons that turned me into this."

"All violence and hatred will do is create more violence and hatred."

"What would you know, bug?"

"I know I cannot defeat you in battle, Godzilla. But I must do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Enlighten me, how are you going to do that?"

She fired one last time at the ground, completing her work, a carving of her symbol in the pavement. The symbol then shined brightly as Godzilla became aware of what his foe had planned but it was too late.

"I can't kill you; I doubt there's anything that can. However, I _can _imprison you."

The light then flashed brightly, blinding anyone whom was watching. When the light faded, there was no trace of Mothra… or Godzilla.

* * *

The area was completely devastated. There were no living creatures in sight, save for two. A beautiful red-haired woman standing over an infant lying on the ground. The infant was crying out. The woman dropped to her knees and clutched her shoulder in pain. A little butterfly creature flew up to her and two voices called out in unison.

"Lady Mothra!"

"I'm okay, Lora, Moll."

Two little twin women stepped off of the butterfly onto the ground next to Mothra. One was clad in orange, Moll, while the other in blue, Lora.

"What happened to Godzilla?" asked Moll

"He's right there," Mothra nodded her head to the infant.

The two fairies stepped back from the crying baby in surprise. Mothra leaned in closer to the child.

"Now that you're like this, you would be so easy to kill but I'm not going to. I don't know if you can understand me or not but believe me, this is for your own good. I've locked away your power, your abilities, your memories, everything. You're now just an ordinary human."

The child continued to wail; a phantom image of Godzilla's enraged roaring visage appearing over his face.

"I think I hear something over there."

Mothra whipped her head to the direction of the voices; they sounded close. She turned back to the infant on the ground.

"Perhaps, it's time you learned from them and what better way than to walk in their shoes."

With that, she and companions disappeared in flash of golden light. Not a minute later, two people climbed over the rubble, a man with black hair and woman with dirty blonde hair. The woman's eyes instantly fell on the wailing infant and ran over to the child.

"Oh, you poor thing."

She cradled the tot, attempting to soothe his crying form. The husband placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"Kasumi, let's head back. We can get him checked out and maybe get him to his parents, if they're still alive."

She nodded and rose to her feet. The two plus one slowly and carefully climbed over the rubble and navigated through the ruins of the once beautiful city.

* * *

Kasumi sat with her husband in the medical tent. Around them, hundreds of people were being treated for injuries and some were being checked for radiation poisoning. Every now and then, they would see military personnel carrying black body bags, no doubt their comrades or poor souls who didn't survive the attack. Their wait wasn't long before the doctor came out with the foundling in his arms.

"The infant is in good health, no injuries or illnesses. But it's rather odd that you found him near the epicenter of the battleground."

"That's good to hear,' Kasumi sighed in relief.

"Question is what do we do with him?"

Kasumi remained silent for a few good moments

"We'll take him."

The doctor and the husband looked at her in surprise. They had stayed like that for a moment or two until her husband stepped forward.

"Kasumi, I know you wanted a family but…"

"I know. Maybe his family will come looking for him but even so, even if it's for a little while, I'd like to be a mother."

This time, the doctor stepped up.

"It would be better for the child to be with a family than stay at an orphanage."

The man sighed in defeat.

"So, what shall we call him."

"We'll call him Tsukune."

"That sounds like a fine name."

Kasumi smiled warmly as she gazed the sleeping infant.

"Welcome to the family, Tsukune Aono."

* * *

_16 years later: present time. Youkai Academy_

The sun was shining, the breeze was light and the students were lively as the walked to class. They appeared to be your average Japanese high school students but here at Youkai, looks can be deceiving. Each and every one of them was in fact a monster in disguise, ranging from the smallest and frailest of spirits to creatures of legend.

Among them was one Tsukune Aono, an average student. He didn't excel in sports nor did he have incredible grades, he was just a typical student. So what makes him unique out of the rest of the student body? That would be he carries a secret that very few know: his true nature. When he had first enrolled at the academy, he had to hide his human identity from everyone lest he be killed. That was put to rest a few weeks ago when he had "relearned" whom and what he really was; the mighty King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Despite now knowing he was safe from being accused as a human, he still kept his true nature a secret out of personal choice.

Right now, the disguised monster king was walking to class with his fellow students.

"Good morning, Tsukune."

Tsukune turned to the voice; it was a cute dark-haired girl… with a seven-foot long neck.

"You okay?" she asked.

"PSST! PSST! Your neck!" another girl with a face poking out of the top of her head spoke.

"You have to look human at school!" a kappa-like girl added.

While Tsukune watched the teens point out the problems other students were having in the morning, one student slowly crept up behind him.

"Hi, Tsukune!"

"It's Moka!" a frog faced boy said.

"So… Pretty!" another boy added.

"The cutest human form at school."

"Her face is perfect"

"Hair so silky"

Tsukune looked at the pink-haired girl who was smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile with his own.

"Hey, you look nice today."

They had the usual greeting and continued to school.

* * *

Class was, for the most part, typical if not a little boring. It was now time for the club meetings and Ms. Nekonome had mentioned she had a little surprise for them.

"Tsukune!"

Just as Tsukune walked through the door, he found his face buried in a warm, soft and very familiar bust: Kurumu's.

_'Can't breathe!'_

The boy tried to break free; one attempt had him accidentally grabbing the succubus' breast. She then started to moan, believing he was taking advantage of the situation. Any further fantasies were dashed when Mizore flash froze the succubus in a pillar of ice. She then rushed to the disguised monster king's side while he got his breath back.

"What are you trying to do, smother him to death?"

Mizore then discreetly moved in for a kiss. Yukari came up from behind and slammed a wash basin right on the purple-haired girl's head.

"Oh no you don't, he's mine and Moka's"

"Maybe when you grow up, little girl," Kurumu said, now free from the ice.

"It's not all about size, you know!"

The three began their bickering while Moka tried to play peacekeeper. Fortunately, any further fighting was halted when Ms. Nekonome finally made her appearance.

"Hello everyone, I have great news! Thanks to the high sales in our newspaper, I've just gotten approval for a little trip to the human world!"

This was some surprise, it had been months since the last trip to the human world and that one nearly got everyone killed.

"We leave in a week so make sure you pack for about three days."

* * *

The week had gone by in an instant and the news club set off to the human world once again. This would be Mizore's first time going to the human world. Yukari wasn't as against going as she was the first time around. Kurumu was satisfied as long as Tsukune was with them. Moka felt nervous and excited about this trip. Tsukune was more than thrilled to see a piece of home, maybe one of his old stomping grounds Gin had backed out, saying he had other things that took priority, Yukari quipped that it involved lecherous things.

The bus ride lasted for an hour through the country, all on board gazed at the passing scenery with awe. They came to a small rural area with sparse houses here and there. As they passed, Tsukune had an uneasy feeling, something just wasn't quite right. The trip eventually ended when they pulled up to a large cabin near a beautiful lake. Ms. Nekonome stepped forward and pointed to the building.

"This is a summer home I own. We'll be staying here for the time we're here."

The news club looked surprise at the size of the house. The ceased their awe when the teacher ordered everyone to unload the bus. Just when everything was done, a trio of boys who bore a passing resemblance to each other approached them. One had black and dark grey eyes, another had grey hair with reddish eyes and finally the last one had pale blue hair and green eyes.

"Welcome, are you moving in?" the black-haired one asked,

"Oh no, we're just visiting for a few days. I'm Tsukune and these are my friends Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari," Tsukune greeted the boys.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Kodori. These two are my brothers, Kogumo," he pointed to the grey-haired one, "and Kosui," he indicated to the last.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, it's a real quiet place, nothing like the city."

"Maybe you could show us around, sometime?"

"Certainly."

"Students, no time to chat with the locals, we still got to finish unpacking!" the cat girl teacher called.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a rain check on that tour."

"It's fine, some other time maybe. Enjoy your stay."

As they walked away, the three boys focused their eyes on Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

"What do you think?" Kodori asked.

"Those three would make excellent candidates," Kogumo said.

"I agree, we must send the invitations," Kosui added.

* * *

The news club had finished their unloading from the bus around dusk. It was now time for dinner and Moka had volunteered to cook. She prepared a traditional Japanese dinner, to which everyone enjoyed. It was during this time that Moka just had to ask something that's been on her mind.

"Say Tsukune, there's something I've been curious about for awhile."

"What's that?"

"Well, how is it that you, a monster, got to be part of a human family?"

Tsukune put down his chopsticks and rested his chin on his propped up hands.

"I was more or less adopted the day I was sealed. My mom, she and my dad tried to have a kid of their own with not a lot of success. When they finally did, she miscarried. Turns out she had a deficiency that prevented her body from keeping the embryo alive beyond 6 months."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah… Anyway, one day, I came ashore and had one of my temper attacks if you can call them that due to some weapons testing not far from where I was sleeping. They decided to test it out on me, I got angry then marched into Tokyo. A few hours later, Mothra shows up and the next thing I knew I was locked up. My parents found me and raised me as their own. You know the rest."

The girls sat silently as they absorbed this little piece of Tsukune's history. Never had they imagined that someone like him had such a complicated past. The rest of the evening was quiet until everyone went to bed. Moka Kurumu and Mizore had decided to share one of the bedrooms on the top floor, Ms. Nekonome and Yukari took the other and Tsukune slept down stairs.

* * *

Elsewhere, several shadowy figures garbed in black robes had gathered for some sort of meeting. Upon an altar at the front of the room sat a box. Three of them had stepped forward towards the box. One had removed the lid of the box while another reached in and lifted the contents of the box, a large yellow crystal ball with red wispy patterns and intricate and bizarre symbols, out. The holder of the jewel then presented it to the mass.

"Brothers and sisters, behold the Orb of Astaroth. The chosen night is almost upon us and this will allow us to move forwards with the master's plans."

The cloaked people before the trio quietly cheered. The orb holder then placed it back in the box. He then turned to the last hooded figure by the altar.

"And what of the invitations?"

"I've already sent them out."

* * *

Night had settled upon the cabin, its occupants sound asleep. Unaware of the little intruders that had stealthily sneaked into the wooden house.

Three tiny spiders skittered across the floor at uncanny speeds. The moved around the furniture, up the stairs and faced the doors where their targets slept. The trio of arachnids slipped under the door and fixed their multiple eyes on the three sleeping teenage girls in bed. One each had crawled up on the girls' bed, careful not to alert them of their presence.

They slowly climbed up to around the base of their skulls and bit down. The three girls showed a grimace of discomfort as they slumbered. Where the spiders had bitten a small symbol appeared on each girl. Moka had one of a spider in an octagon, Kurumu had a bird over three wave lines and Mizore had a fish surrounded by three water droplets in a circle.

Their task complete, the spiders quickly and quietly ran out the door and out of the house where someone was seemingly waiting for them. The person knelt down, allowing the arachnids to climb up his hand and they disappeared into his robe.

The stranger then gave one final glance to the window of the girls' bedroom before turning to leave.

* * *

The following morning was bright and clear. Tsukune had cooked everyone breakfast. They then left to look around and had run into Kodori Kogumo and Kosui for that tour they had offered. Now, the group was walking through the small town, watching numerous people toil away.

"Everyone seems very busy," Moka noted

"You came at a great time. We're having our jubilation tonight," Kogumo said.

"Jubilation," Kurumu asked

"That's right. It's a special celebration we have in town where we pay a special tribute," Kodori answered.

"To what?"

"You'll see."

Tsukune enjoyed the three boys' company, they were real friendly; unlike a few others he had met lately in his life. Yet, despite the change of tone, his sixth sense of danger was telling him that something was not right with anything here.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tsukune said.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"Call of nature," he said sheepishly.

As they watched Tsukune disappear into the nearest store to use the restroom, the triplets saw this as a golden opportunity. Kogumo then moved in towards Moka.

"I take it we'll be seeing you all at the Jubilation tonight?"

"I don't if we should. We're not members of this town," Moka said.

"You must come, after all, you're the guests of honor," Kodori said with a smirk, an evil looking smirk.

Moka Kurumu and Mizore felt a strange sensation run through them then their eyes went blank.

* * *

Tsukune exited the restroom; his business done and his hands washed. His sixth sense was still telling him something was really wrong here. He ignored it and walked back into the store. When he did, he could tell something was really off. He could tell from the sounds, or more precisely, the lack of sound.

"It's gotten awfully quiet all of a sudden, too quiet."

The young man exited the store and looked around, the town looked completely deserted.

"Where'd everyone go?"

He knew something was really wrong, there wasn't a single person in sight. He came to a halt when he saw someone down on the ground, some one he recognized if the pointy hat and cape were any indication.

"Yukari!"

Tsukune rushed to the young girl on the ground. Checking to see if she was alive, he removed his jacket and tucked it under head.

"Who did this?"

"I'd like to know that myself," a female voice said behind him.

He whipped around to find a familiar redheaded woman in a bizarre white outfit.

"Mothra? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you but perhaps it's better that you're here anyway."

"What's going on, where is everybody?"

"The planet spoke to me; saying something terrible is going to happen and this place is the center of it."

She scanned the empty town carefully, trying to sense any threats nearby. After a while of not picking up anything, she returned her attention back to the boy. She then asked the one question that Tsukune was also wondering.

"Where are the rest of your friends, those other three girls?"

"I don't know, let's take Yukari back to the cabin. Maybe Ms. Nekonome might have an idea where the others are."

* * *

One of the three dark leaders paced in between of two groups of women. One had several holding various sewing utensils and other necessities for such while the other was Moka Kurumu and Mizore, standing perfectly still with blank expressions. The robed man then addressed the tailors.

"These three are the master's brides, you shall dress them appropriately for tonight's ceremony. Ladies of this level of beauty deserve the finest you have to offer. Now time for you to go to work and we must hurry, we have little time."

The tailors then set to the task, quickly undressing the teens and taking measurements.

As many worked diligently to prepare for the great ceremony, one of the followers humbly approached the three leaders. He bowed respectfully then spoke.

"Exalted ones, I have come seeking your council."

"What troubles you?" the middle one asked.

"Lately I've been having these visions."

"Visions?"

"Yes, I keep seeing this creature, a god beast of fire."

"God-beast?"

Several of the workers overheard and soon began to mutter things like 'He saw the master in his glory before any of us.' 'It must have been one of the avatars.' The leader heard them and raised his hand to silence them.

"The ritual speaks of three chosen to become the bearers of _his _children while guarded by the Avatars of Air Earth and Water and through them, the dark one would emerge. There is nothing that speaks of anything about an Avatar of Fire."

"Could this beast be some form of opposition?" one asked.

"It doesn't matter. The time is almost upon us and we have much to prepare for tonight."

Everyone took the leader's advice to heart and returned to their duties.

* * *

Tsukune looked down at his cat girl teacher. She was sprawled out on the couch with an empty wine bottle on the floor, catnip 40. He didn't even need to pick it up, he could smell it from the doorway.

"She's out of it."

"Not surprising, she downed two bottles of the stuff," Mothra said, holding up another empty bottle.

Tsukune went up stairs and laid Yukari on the bed. The young witch stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Tsukune?"

"Take it easy, Yukari. Now what happened?"

"I don't know. Moka and the others started acting weird and walked off. When I tried to stop them, some one knocked me down."

"Where did they go?"

"Before I blacked out, someone said something about a lake house."

"Okay. You stay here and rest. I'll rescue Moka and everyone."

Tsukune got up and saw Mothra standing in the door

"Guess it's just gonna be you and me. She said she heard something about them being taken to the lake house."

"I think I know where that is, I'll lead the way."

After a few moments, Yukari pushed herself up and pulled out her wand.

* * *

The leader walked by a large group of heavily built followers.

"You all stand guard at the front, this ceremony is very delicate and the slightest interruption would ruin everything. Make sure no one gets in, alive."

They all nodded and left. The leader then stood before the mass. He removed his hood revealing, him to be Kodori.

"Brothers and sisters, the time has come! Today is the day of promise. On this night, the master will come forth and lead us to greatness."

Moka Kurumu and Mizore walked down the aisle in a trance, their attire stood out amongst the dark setting. Each wore a beautiful white bridal gown, each wearing opera gloves, veils, and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Kodori smiled evilly and continued

"These three have been chosen to be the master's brides and birth his children."

The brides to be were each lead to the circle where the orb of Astaroth sat upon a pedestal in the center and knelt down. The orb began to glow as ghostly whispers echoed throughout the chamber. The girls tilted their heads back and opened their mouths. Wispy energy began to form and circle around the room. It then broke into three lines and plunged into the girls' open mouths. As it did, their stomachs began to bulge out, not like when one gorges on food, more like someone going threw their months of pregnancy at a highly accelerated pace.

* * *

"This is the place," Mothra said, pointing at their destination.

It was a two-story building with no windows and surrounded on all sides by water, save the entrance path.

"What do you we go and say high?"

The two then dashed towards the door. As they did, they didn't se a limping Yukari approach from behind. young witch could only watch as the two ran to door. As she did, she muttered a few words that no one around could hear.

"Be careful you guys."

* * *

The duo broke through the door and looked around. It was a large room with only two other doors on the left and right walls. The one on the left wall opened and several men garbed in black robes came storming out, many carrying a knife or a bat or some other kind of weapon.

Mothra pushed Tsukune to the unopened door.

"You go on ahead, Tsukune, I'll take care of this."

Tsukune nodded and ran out of the room. She watched the boy disappear into the doorway, then turned attention back to the gathered mob.

"I don't suppose you'll want to end this peacefully, do you?"

They responded by brandishing the various weapons they had.

"I was afraid so. If that's the way you want it…"

She then threw off her shroud, revealing her wearing white leather pants and a bodice. (Think of Trish's outfit from DMC, only white.)

"… Come and get it."

* * *

Tsukune had been running for a while then burst through another door. What met him was another few dozen of robed followers.

"Stand aside and I won't have to hurt you."

The cultists looked at one another, laughing almost hysterically. A particularly large one stepped forward.

"This punk needs to be taught a lesson. Boys, play me a beat to beat this guy with."

One member pulled out a boom box and pushed play.

(Insert 'Name of the Game' by Crystal Method)

The group surrounded him; all grinning evilly and believing they had strength in numbers against this outsider whom dared to interfere with their ceremony. What a bunch of stupid fools.

One came up from the side; Tsukune delivered a high kick to the head, stunning him, then punched him in the chest and threw the man to the ground. A masked one came up behind his comrade and received a powerful kick that shattered his mask and likely his nose. He fell backwards, dragging his two fellow cultists with him.

One came up from the right with a dagger, which Tsukune grabbed then karate chopped across the neck then drove his knee into his gut. He twisted the man's arm, making him drop the dagger and kicked one of his comrades coming up from the side before planting another kick into the chest and threw him to the ground.

Hearing the battle cry of two more, Tsukune gave those two a roundhouse kick, knocking them to the ground then high kicked another one, sending him spinning to the floor. One sneaked up behind the boy and grabbed him, to which said boy elbowed him in the gut, picked him up, threw him down and slammed his elbow into his face.

Two more, one after the other, charged. Tsukune brushed the first away then grabbed the other and snapped his neck and threw him away. Another came forward, to which Tsukune delivered a one-two punch, grabbed him in a reverse headlock, kneed him in the gut and threw him away before kicking another one so hard that he flew ten feet away then slammed into the wall.

* * *

Two charged Mothra head on. Knocking a candle stand over with her foot, she kicked into the first one then drove her heel into the second. Two more stepped up, she took both of them out with a single hook across the face. Another came up from the side that soon met the ground when the woman backhanded him in the jaw.

Two more approached from either side, one attempted to high kick her, it was blocked. She then sweep-kicked the other off his feet. Coming around, she then delivered a high kick to the face.

Another two ran up only to be knocked down with a punch. One came from the right and ran into her outstretched leg. One more came up with a fist at the ready, Mothra blocked the shot, delivered a punch to the face, the stomach then threw him away with a jump kick. Another tried to drop kick the woman but she caught him by the leg and threw him into the wall.

One last one dropped down. In an attempt to intimidate her, he began of series of chops strikes and kicks in air along with a few exaggerated chop suey cries. Mothra arced an eyebrow, raised her hand and shot a blast of energy, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Tsukune just knocked down another attacker. Another tried to attack from behind and would have had a chance if he didn't scream, letting the boy know he was coming. That resulted in Tsukune punching him then driving his knee into his face. Another battle cry alerted the boy, to which he delivered a straight punch to his nose. Another came up but ended up being thrown and one last one came forward and was judo thrown over the boy's shoulder and knocked out when Tsukune kicked him in the head.

(End 'Name of the Game')

Looking around, Tsukune saw that no other of the cultists was still standing. The boy then made for the door. Walking by, he heard one of the dark follower's moans of pain.

"Oh, that hurt."

"Of course it hurt; it's an ass-kicking."

Tsukune found the big guy who mouthed off at him. He reached down, grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him away with him.

* * *

Kodori and his brothers watched in excitement as the ritual had almost come to a close. The energy continued to pour into the girls, their bellies had just swollen to a great size. In a few moments, they can move on to the birthing ceremony. The girls would die in the process but it was a necessity for the coming jubilation.

"Soon, my brothers, we will have new siblings."

The chanting began to pick up, the wisps had finished entering the girls' mouths and the wombs had just reached their maximum sizes. Just before it had reached its peak, a body was thrown through the doors, knocking some of the chanters down and startling the others. Everyone turned and saw Tsukune standing in the doorway, ready to fight to save the girls. Kodori then realized no one was chanting anymore, he needed them to continue or everything will have been for naught.

"NO, QUICK, KEEP CHANTING!"

But it was too late; the wisps of ghostly energy had begun to burst out from the girls' mouths, their stomachs shrinking along with it, they then fell back unconscious. Kodori glared at Tsukune, who smirked smugly, in total hatred.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"You dare interfere with this ceremony? He will make you suffer for this insult."

"He?"

"Yes, we are his vessel. We carry out _his_ will and _his _design. These three are just pawns to his goal."

"Oh yeah, well I know someone who I believe has something to say about that."

Tsukune casually walked over to where Moka laid and, quick as a flash, removed her rosario. There was burst of pink light that blinded many. When it had it had faded, Moka then stood up but she was now different, silver hair, red eyes; Inner Moka had now come out to play. She looked down at her attire and looked Tsukune in the eye.

"**Are you responsible for this?"**

He simply shook his head and pointed at the three boys behind her. She then glared at the trio with a condescending air about her.

"**You dress me up like a doll and think you can just use me for your little games?"**

She slowly stalked up to the boys before vanishing before them.

"**Filth like you have to be taught not to anger your betters, KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

She delivered her trademark battle cry as well as her signature kick to all three boys at once, sending them flying into the wall. The vampire turned her gaze to the boy who had released her.

"**Thanks for breaking me out of that."**

"No problem," he said, giving her back her rosario.

"That was some kick, girly," Mothra said form the doorway.

Kurumu and Mizore had started to come out of their trances as well. Kurumu, after clearing the fuzziness out of her head, looked at the orb on the pedestal.

"What's that thing?"

"It's the Orb of Astaroth. It's basically a huge power battery that can boost the power of anyone or anything's energy. They must've been using it to strengthen their magic for this ritual."

The succubus the noted her attire.

"Did I get married or something?"

"I guess that means you're out of the race for Tsukune," Mizore jibbed.

The two began their usual argument, Tsukune relieved they were alright to be fighting like they normally do.

The triplets pushed themselves to their feet and the air around them began to thicken. Mothra knew a big fight was going start soon but given her condition, she knew she had to bow out.

"Sorry Tsukune but I don't think I'll be able to keep fighting. Any more and I might endanger my offspring."

Tsukune looked at her understandingly.

"Don't worry about it. Even if it's me against three, the odds are still in my favor."

Mothra chuckled at his declaration.

"Right, I almost forgot who I'm talking to."

"I'll be fine. You take everyone else out, I got a feeling it's about to get ugly."

Kurumu eyed the glowing orb again. She knew the trio needed it for their ritual so she grabbed it in hopes to throw another monkey wrench in their plans.

The boy watched Mothra and the girls run out the door. Tsukune returned his gaze to the boys who glared at him hatefully.

The triplets began to convulse as their bodies expanded. Kodori's arms lengthened and became covered in feathers. Kogumo's arms and legs extended and bent at unnatural angles, four spider legs ripped themselves out of his clothes and mandibles grew from his mouth. Kosui's lower jaw grew out and his teeth jutted out and sharpened while a fin stretched out of his head..

Watching their transformation, Tsukune decided to step up as well. First, his eyes turned orange yellow. His fingernails grew out to form claws. Threw rows of bony spines ripped through his shirt. He let out a deep growl as he began to grow, the other three followed suit.

* * *

As Mothra and the girls ran out of the building, meeting up with Yukari, the roof shifted and burst into splinters. The entire building then exploded, sending debris into the lake that surrounded it. When the dust had cleared, there stood Tsukune in his true form at maximum size. As for the triplets, Kodori had taken on the form of a titanic raven. Kogumo's body had turned into a massive tarantula with numerous spike running down to the abdomen. Finally, Kosui had changed into a huge piranha-like fish with rows of gnarly looking teeth.

The king of the monsters stared down his three foes, waiting for them to make the first move.

Kosui answered the silent call by jumping out of the water, his jaws opened wide intent on biting the saurian. Tsukune batted the fish away with his tail then pushed him away with a blast of his heat beam.

Kogumo got into the battle by firing his web in an attempt to capture the monster king. Unfortunately for him, his aim needed work because he missed Godzilla by a few feet. The saurian saw the webbing and took a firm grip of it. He then hefted the arachnid into the air, swung him around and slammed him into the ground. The raven tried an aerial sneak attack and may have worked had he not screeched. Godzilla whipped around and caught the bird by his legs, spun around and hurled him into the mountainside.

The trio realized their individual attacks weren't working. They then spread out to surround him. Tsukune saw their plan and charged forward, to which they followed suit. When the three were but mere inches away, Tsukune brought his foot down on Kogumo's head and leaped over him, causing Kodori and Kosui to crash into each other.

As he turned around, Kosui leapt at him and bit down on his arm. While he tried to shake him off, Kodori swooped down and struck him in the head from behind. Tsukune swung his arm up, causing the piranha to let go, and tail whipped him away.

Kogumo came leaping at the monster king. Godzilla grabbed the spider by the leg and threw him at Kodori. The crashed onto one another and fell to the ground. Kogumo landed on his fishy brother while Kodori landed on him.

Tsukune then stomped up to the piled up brothers, he could hear the girls cheering at his victory.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed, I was hoping for a better challenge than that."

"Talk all you want but this isn't over," Kodori growled back.

"I'd say it is. Your plan, whatever it was, has just gone up in smoke."

The raven chuckled at Tsukune's statement. The chuckle grew into raucous laughter.

"I've told you before, we are his vessel. We carry out _his_ will and _his_ design. And now, he now comes through us!"

"Who the hell is this 'He' you keep talking about?"

"Allow us to show you," Kodori laughed.

The raven continued to laugh as his spider sibling sunk its fangs into the fish's head. The fish then began to spasm as the spider's body and it began to merge, the arachnid's eight hairy legs traveling down to the Piranha's underbelly while the fish's tail began to extend. The raven's legs began to bulge as it too began to fuse with its brethren. They moved downwards until they stopped on either side of the spider's head while the wings began to grow in size until they were big enough to carry the united creature. The bird's torso and neck convulsed before expanding and completing the union with its fellow creatures.

What stood before the news club was a truly grotesque sight: A titanic creature with eight legs of a tarantula connected to the body of a piranha with an elongated tail, the carnivorous fish's head made up the beast's pelvis and lower body. Moving up, the tarantula's face composed the torso while's compressed abdomen formed it's back where the wings now sat, the raven's legs had formed thick muscled arms and clawed hands. Finally, the raven sat at the top but its small head compared to its thick neck made it look a little comical. The bird's eyes rolled up into its head as it opened its beak wide as two red bony objects forced their way out. The raven's jaw continued to stretch out and down beyond anything physically possible as the bones pushed forward until a demonic head forced its way out of the mouth, the two bones were in fact a pair of huge horns.

The face could only be described as horrific, skull-like in appearance, colored like blood, with forward curved tusks protruding from the cheekbones and spikes jutting from the chin. Within the sockets, a pair of beady yellow eyes snapped open.

Tsukune stared in surprise at this sudden transformation.

"Whoa"

* * *

Mothra glared at the horrid beast that had taken form. She didn't need someone to tell her the creature's name; she could hear the planet utter it both in fear and distaste.

"So, he's actually appeared. The scriptures describing his appearance didn't do him justice."

"What is that thing?" Kurumu asked.

"That thing is The Great Deceiver, The Accuser, The Dragon, The Old Serpent, The Prince of this world, take your pick."

Moka paled at the nicknames of the creature before them, they all belonged to one being.

"**You mean that's-?" **

"Yep, it's Satan himself."

* * *

The Prince of Darkness roared, celebrating his arrival. He then eyed the saurian before him. The dark prince started off by charging a ball of black energy between his horns then fired a bolt of black lightning, striking Tsukune in the chest. Shaking it off, The monster king countered with a blast of atomic breath. The devil beast ducked down and avoided the blue beam.

Running up, Godzilla swung his clawed fist but the dark prince caught the intended strike. The saurian then moved for another, however, that too was caught. Satan then reared up and drove one of his spider legs into Tsukune's thigh, causing to roar in pain.

Tsukune fired his heat beam at Satan's chest, forcing him to back off. Tsukune dropped to one knee; this would allow him time to heal a bit from the injury. The devil beast wasn't going to give him that luxury and fired a blast of black lightning, knocking the saurian down.

* * *

"He's not doing so good," Mizore winced at the attack Tsukune took.

"**He needs a boost in power."**

Kurumu eyed the orb in her hand and an idea formed.

"Moka, how's your throwing arm?"

* * *

Satan watched as Tsukune struggled to get up before spreading his wings and taking to the air. The devil then came crashing down on top of the monster king, pinning him to the ground. The dark prince brought up his fist and punched the saurian in the head again and again and again.

Having enough, Satan then reached and grasped Godzilla by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Tsukune tried to pry his neck free from the devil but it proved useless so he tried a different way. His spines light up and he unleashed a nuclear pulse, setting him loose from Satan. His spines flashed again and fired his blue heat beam, to which Satan responded in kind with his black lightning. The two attacks struggled with each other before the lightning overpowered Tsukune's attack and struck him in the face, sending him staggering back.

With another mighty blast of black lightning directly to the chest, Godzilla was sent through the air.

* * *

"NOW!" Yukari shouted.

With all her might, Inner Moka reared back and hurled the orb through the air. She silently celebrated when it sailed into Tsukune's open maw.

* * *

Tsukune slammed into the mountainside, causing a rockslide that buried a good deal of his body. Satan fired his black lightning and completely entombed Godzilla in rocks. The devil then stalked up to the rubble, all the while laughing as he gloated his apparent victory.

That was quickly silenced when a clawed hand burst out of the rubble and grabbed him by the spikes on his chin and yanked him down. The rocks then exploded, revealing Godzilla, fully healed, but he wasn't the same when Satan had fought him earlier.

His skin had taken on an even darker hue than normal, almost completely black. The spines on his back glowed an ominous red-orange. The contours of his muscles, the majority of his chest, his eyes, and even his claws and teeth had the same shine.

The devil beast attempted to punch the rejuvenated lizard but Tsukune released Satan's face and batted the arm away. With the same hand, he then brought it down and delivered a fierce punch right square in the devil's nose, or at least where his nose would be. Satan slid back a few good meters before coming to a stop and glared at his opponent.

* * *

"What did you do?" Mothra eyed the girls warily.

"**I threw the Orb of Astaroth into his mouth to give him extra strength," **Moka answered without hesitation.

"Yeah well, you gave him too much of a boost. In case you didn't know, his heart is like a nuclear reactor and because of the extra energy, he's gonna go critical. We better hope he either uses up that extra energy or we're in trouble."

"What happens if he reaches critical?" Mizore chimed in.

"There'll be a little 'Boom!"

* * *

Satan fired his black lightning again. It struck home but only seemed to infuriate the powered up Tsukune. Switching tactics, the devil charged at the mutant dinosaur to which said mutant charged as well. When they were but a breath's away from each other, Tsukune surprised the horned beast by clotheslining him.

Rushing to his eight-legged feet, the devil charged again with his claws out forward, intent on grabbing the monster king. Tsukune saw it coming and grabbed the dark prince's hands by the wrist before he could grasp him.

There was a distinct sizzling sound, the smell of burning flesh and Satan's roars of pain. The devil struggled to break free and was released by firing his black lightning. Satan examined his wrists and found, what could best be described as and by kaiju standards, third degree burns.

* * *

"What's going on? It looked like Tsukune burned horn head just by touching him."

"That's not surprising. Right now, Tsukune's entire body temperature is at least 3,000 degrees F."

"I take it that's extremely hot?" asked Kurumu.

"Volcanic magma only gets up to 2,200 degrees F, so yeah that's very hot," Yukari answered.

"Yikes!"

"With all the heat he's generating, the government gave this 'form' he's taken an appropriate nickname: Burning Godzilla! When he's like this, almost every aspect of him is tripled. His strength, speed, atomic breath and his aggression," Mothra added with a smirk.

* * *

Satan spread his wings and took to the sky. From his vantage point, the dark prince rained down numerous black lightning attacks upon the monster king. Tsukune, having enough of the assault, return fired by unleashing his heat beam, which had taken on an indigo color and severed one of Satan's wings. As the beast fell, Godzilla then whipped his tail and slammed it into Satan's face, sending him ass over tea kettle into the ground.

While the devil was stunned, the saurian reached out, one hand grabbed the beast's face while the other gripped the lower jaw. All at once, Tsukune pulled Satan's jaw down far past what he can physically do until he felt the joints snap and blood squirted out; no doubt his jaw was now broken.

Satan, in his pain and rage charged with his clawed hand forward. The king of the monsters grabbed the prince of darkness by the wrist, a bit of smoke seeping out between his fingers, then pulled sharply to the side and ripped the arm out of the socket. Satan roared in utter agony but that was cut short when Tsukune came around and clubbed the devil with his own severed arm. Before he had a chance to shake the stars out of his eyes, Tsukune whacked him again and brought it down onto the devil beast's head. Tsukune held the arm a short while longer until it burned up in his grip.

Tsukune then grabbed Satan by the horns and fired his heat beam, point blank, right in his face. When the beam died down, Tsukune charged up and fired again and again and again and again.

* * *

"Damn! Tsukune is vicious when he gets like this."

"You have to remember who this is. Unthinkable Power, Unstoppable Fury, Unbreakable Will; Against any enemy in any battle, one name rises above."

* * *

Tsukune released the devil's horns and watch him fall towards the ground. Satan's face was severely cracked, chipped, and burned from the repeated atomic breath attacks at such close range. Before he hit the dirt Godzilla then slammed his knee into Satan's chin, unintentionally resetting his broken jaw, and sent him unceremoniously onto his back.

The saurian grabbed the beast by one of his spider legs and threw him into a mountain range, ripping off the leg in the process. Godzilla stalked up to the battered beast and smashed his foot into his back. When the devil howled in pain, the monster king kicked him again and again and backed away a bit.

Tsukune then grabbed the beast by the tail and swung him over his head and into the ground. Still keeping a firm grip on the beast's tail, Tsukune slammed him again and again and then began to swing him around in a circle. They spun faster and faster and faster and faster then he let go, sending the prince of darkness skyward.

Everyone watched devil beast flew up high while Tsukune braced himself and began to charge up for one last major blast. The winds whipped and stray masses of energy began to converge into the saurian's mouth. The monster king then unleashed his ultimate red spiral beam, slamming into Satan's back and sending him even further into the stratosphere.

But he didn't stop there. Tsukune didn't stop firing and pushing the dark prince further and further outside the atmosphere at incredible speeds. The devil beast strained his eyes open to see countless stars whizzing by. He turned his gaze forward; there was a particularly large star; no doubt this galaxy's sun and it looked to be getting bigger at an exponential rate. His eyes then widened in horror when he realized it wasn't getting bigger, he was getting closer to it. Before he could even attempt to move out of the way, he was slammed into the giant ball of burning gas, his roars of agony echoing throughout the vacuum of space as he burned into nothing.

* * *

Godzilla stared at the spot where he threw his opponent for a good solid minute, his body had returned to normal from using up the extra energy to hurl Satan into space. Tsukune released a victory roar. The rest of the news club covered their ears from the loud noise. The saurian looked down and saw their discomfort then smiled and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, force of habit."

Tsukune then shrunk down to their size but still stayed in monster form. Kurumu greeted him in her usual fashion, by jumping on him and pushing breasts in his face.

"Tsukune, that was awesome! I can't believe you won against the devil himself! I think I love you even more! Make me yours! Crown me, king!"

And crowned she was… by Yukari dropping a bath basin on her head.

"He already nearly killed himself fighting that thing!" Yukari rebuked.

"**Is it over?"** Inner Moka asked.

Everyone stopped and looked to the sky.

"By the looks of it, I did give him one hell of a nasty sunburn."

"That was some battle, though. A pity we were the only ones who saw it," Kurumu sighed.

"Don't be too sure about that," Yukari said, pulling a camcorder out of her cape, "I had this on since the battle started. This'll make a great story for the paper."

The little witch went on how that they could really make this their best report ever, even already made up some headlines. The others chuckled at her enthusiasm. Mizore stopped and carefully eyed the outfits she and the others were wearing.

"What are we going to do with these outfits?" Mizore asked.

"I'm thinking of keeping it, save it for when I marry Tsukune," Kurumu gushed.

"Keep dreaming, bazooka girl, Tsukune will be with me because I plan to keep mine for later, too," Mizore chided.

Moka ignored their argument but she, too, thought of saving hers for that special occasion. She moved put her rosario back on but before she could, she felt a tug on her skirt. Yukari had an evil grin on her lips.

"I just got a great idea for a prank we can pull on Gin."

Everyone looked at her in confusion. She then pulled out a camera.

"We take a picture of us all like that and tell him we eloped. The look on his face would be priceless!"

* * *

Back at the cabin, Ms. Nekonome had finally just woken up from her inebriated nap. She looked around and found no trace of her students.

"I wonder if I missed anything?"

* * *

(A/N: Well, like the end of any movie, there's bound to be credits. But since this isn't a real movie, I'm gonna just throw out how I think the credits should be, I even included a cast list if you like the original Japanese or English dub anime. I used Funimation Entertainment actors due to Funimation Licensing the dub for R+V anime, not sure who is going to play who.)

* * *

(Insert "Kokoro Odoru" by nobodyknows+ with chibi R+V girls dancing to the beat)

English Cast

Tsukune Aono- Vic Mignogna

Moka Akashiya- Carrie Savage

Kurumu Kurono- Tiffany Grant

Mizore Shirayuki- Monica Rial

Yukari Sendou- Hilary Haag

Kyouko Aono- Kira Vincent-Davis

Mothra- Luci Christian

Shizuka Nekonome- Laura Bailey

Satan- Paul St. Peter

Kogumo- Liam O'Brien

Kodori - Justin Cook

Kosui - Eric Vale

Japanese Cast

Tsukune Aono- Daisuke Kishio

Moka Akashiya- Nana Mizuki

Kurumu Kurono- Misato Fukuen

Mizore Shirayuki- Rie Kugimiya

Yukari Sendou- Kimiko Koyama

Kyouko Aono- Sachiko Kojima

Mothra- Aya Hisakawa

Shizuka Nekonome- Kikuko Inoue

Satan- Toshiyuki Morikawa

Kogumo- KENN

Kodori- Takahiro Sakurai

Kosui- Akira Ishida

Character Designs- Akihisa Ikeda

Kaiju Designs- Kaijusamurai Deviant Art

Story- Azure Dragon of the East

A presentation

An Azure Dragon of the East Fic

Godzilla, Mothra and all related characters are copyrighted by Toho Productions.

Rosario + Vampire and related materials are copyrighted by Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

It had been days since that great battle and we find the gang back at school. Moka had pulled Tsukune away to speak with him privately for a while.

"I never got to thank for saving us, Tsukune."

"Oh don't worry about it. I would have done it again in a heartbeat."

"Still, I'm thankful for what you did for us."

She then closed the distance between them.

"It makes me happy just to be with you…"

Tsukune's heart began to race.

"Because… Because… that scent is intoxicating."

Scent? Tsukune then realized where this was going.

"CAPU-CHUUU!"

"YEEEOWWWW!"

Fin

A/N: And that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed this one shot story. For Christmas, I'm thinking of a Naruto fic based on Gundam Wing Endless Waltz.


End file.
